Fetish
by Byakugou no Hime
Summary: Apa kamu menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar? Tentang hal puncak kenikmatan duniawi tapi... tidak normal?—Anthony Edward Stark, menyimpan itu


_**All Characters**_ __ _ **Marvel**_

 _ **Story**_ __ _ **Athenaryan, 2017.**_

 **Title(s): Fétish**  
 **Genre: Romance, Slice of Life**  
 **Verse: Earth—19999 (MCU)**

Apa kamu menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar? Tentang hal puncak kenikmatan duniawi tapi... tidak normal?

Anthony Edward Stark, menyimpan itu.

Pria kaya, jenius, filantropis dan playboy menyimpan rahasia besarnya bahwa ia mengidap _fetish._ Tak ada yang tahu hal itu,

"Tony, no."

Sekalipun Pepper.

"Tony, yes."

"Berhenti memancing amarahku, Tony,"

"Aku tidak memancingmu, ."

Pepper menggeleng, melihat perilaku dan watak atasannya yang menyebalkan. Kecerdasan Tony membuat dia menjadi _overload-genius_ sehingga sifatnya juga _overload-tak jelas._ Kemudian, Pepper meninggalkan Tony sendiri di bengkelnya.

Ya, hanya Pepper dan ... Steve sang Captain America yang memiliki akses untuk dipersilahkan masuk dengan bebas lalu-lalang di bengkelnya.

Setelah sekian lama, Tony akhirnya keluar dari bengkelnya. Menghirup udara Avengers Tower lalu memutuskan untuk ke ruang latihan milik Clint.

Ternyata Clint bukan satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan latihannya, disana ada dokter Bruce dan Thor, wajah-wajah mereka mendeskripsikan berbagai ekspresi aneh.

Clint dengan mata lebar.

Dokter Bruce dengan wajah ingin muntah.

Thor dengan wajah jijik.

"Hei, apa yang kal—"

Tony terkejut namun kemudian wajahnya menjadi biasa lagi, "Tony, kau tidak join dengan kami?"

Tony malah terkekeh dengan nada menyepelekan mereka, "Video porno yang kau tonton sama sekali tidak merangsang hasrat seksual ku, tontonan genre porno kalian terlalu _receh_ (Ken:wATTT—)"

Clint menaikkan alis sebelahnya dengan tatapan menyidik, "Jadi apa yang dapat membuatmu terangsang, Tony?" sambil menyentuh dagunya. Tony menghela nafas dan tersenyum paksa, "Kau tak perlu tahu itu..."

"Wahai saudaraku, Tony... sepertinya aku tahu kau mengidap sesuatu," Tony langsung tersedak namun ia malah menantang sang _God of Thunder_ tersebut.

"Sok tahu sekali kau,"

" _Fetish?"_

Tony terkejut, Clint menganga dan Bruce akhirnya buka suara, "Kau punya fetish, Tony?" Tony menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengutuki dirinya yang menantang Thor untuk menantang ke' _sok'_ tahuan Thor yang ternyata benar-benar ia alami.

Tony mengangguk ragu dan ketiganya terkejut, "Wah Tony, apa fetishmu adalah gadis dengan beha batok kelapa dan rok rumput-rumput?" ujar Clint.

"Aku mengidap fetish dengan orang yang menggunakan bando telinga kucing..." wajahnya yang memerah padam ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya. Malu, tentu saja.

" _JESUS CHRIST!_ Aku tak menyangka _your fetish is the most hilarious fetish!_ HAHAHA bando telinga kucing, begitu?!"

Clint tertawa hebat sementara dokter Bruce dan Thor hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Serius, Clint aku tak akan mengampunimu jika kau berbicara dengan suaramu yang menggelegar sekali lagi," ketus Tony dengan wajah yang masih memerah lalu ia langsung meninggalkan tempat Clint, "Tonton sana video porno bodoh kalian."

"Kenapa dia yang kesal dengan kita bertiga ya?"

"Dia tidak kesal dengan aku ataupun dokter Bruce tapi dia kesal denganmu."

...

...

"Serius ini lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali,"

Natasha langsung memegang pundak Tony, "Wow, chill Stark..."

"Loki sangat picik, Nat... ketika kita mendapat misi menolong pesawat yang dibajak oleh para teroris sialan itu, mereka melancarkan serangan ke New York dan Avengers Tower hampir menjadi sasarannya!"

Tony tidak mendengarkan teman-temannya. Dia emosi dan langsung menuju ke bengkelnya, "J.A.R.V.I.S bisakah ka—"

Tony memicingkan matanya, di sofa bengkelnya ia melihat orang duduk disana, yang mempunyai akses menuju bengkelnya hanya Pepper dan Steve, dan yang duduk disana itu adalah pria bertubuh gagah.

"S-STEVE!"

"M-maaf Tony, aku rasa dengan menggunakan bando kucing ini kau akan terhibur, aku lihat sedari tadi kau marah-marah terus, padahal misi juga sudah clear,"

Tony terkejut, what? Terhibur.

Terhibur sih iya tapi...

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku melihatmu dengan bando kucing itu akan terhibur?"

Steve menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut sambil tersenyum masam, "Clint bilang begitu, kau akan terhibur jika melihat seorang menggunakan bando kucing,"

Tony mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya, "Kau yakin ingin menghiburku?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya kan?"

Tony berjalan menuju Steve dan duduk di paha Steve lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Steve, "Bagaimana jika kita bercinta? Aku tidak tahan melihatmu dengan bando kucing bodoh itu, Cap... rasanya aku ingin kau menusuk bokongku secepatnya,"

Wajah Steve langsung memerah padam.


End file.
